Life in Mystic Falls
by Lila Toretto Barton
Summary: Doppelganger Katherine Gilbert had it rough. She was raising her little sister and brother, Rose and Jeremy, as well as contending with owning The Grill, keeping a roof over their heads. Life gets even stranger when two Originals as well as the Salvatore brother come into town changing everything. Klaus/Hayley, Elijah/Katherine, Damon/Bonnie, Kol/Jeremy, Tyler/Caroline, Stefan/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Doppelganger Katherine Gilbert had it rough. She was raising her little sister and brother, Rose and Jeremy, as well as contending with owning The Grill, keeping a roof over their heads, and dealing with the fact that an Original was her sister's soul mate and his brother, Elijah is hers as well as the fact her best friend/werewolf Hayley was the mate of the Original hybrid that wanted her dead. Just another day of life in Mystic Falls.

**Pairings: **Katherine/Elijah, Klaus/Hayley, Damon/OC (Rose), Stefan/Bonnie, Tyler/Caroline, Kol/Jeremy, Matt/Rebekah

Katherine – 20 years old

Hayley – 19 years old

Bonnie, Caroline, Vicki, Tyler, Matt – 17 years old

Rose (OC), Jeremy – 16 years old

**A/N: **Yes I traded Elena for Katherine mainly because I hate Elena right now and am in need of some Katherine. I love Katherine she is strong and doesn't make excuses for what she does and she owns up to her mistakes and right now I am in need of writing a strong woman.

* * *

**One**

Katherine woke before her alarm once again and just lay in bed thinking about her life. For as long as she could remember Katherine had been the rebel in the family. She loved her parents, Miranda and Grayson Gilbert, but they wanted her to be some goody – too- shoes and Katherine couldn't do that which was why when she became friends with Caroline and Bonnie they had been relieved thinking that she would join the cheerleading team and calm down but she didn't. She still partied and defied them, the only thing that stopped them from doing something was the fact that she graduated early from high school at 16. After that Katherine decided to go away for a little bit to college, leaving her little sister and brother, Rose and Jeremy behind. There not only did she finish her degree in business so that she could buy The Grill off of the owner who wanted to move away, Katherine also learned about the supernatural world.

Katherine had met Hayley one night when a vampire tried to kill her. Katherine had been afraid, fear shooting through her but then it was like memories came flashing back to her and she remembered the stories her parents had told her about the mysterious monsters who could be killed with sunlight or stake to the heart. Katherine went for every man's weakness and kicked him in the balls and then ran. She had found a branch and picked it up hiding away from him and when he found her Katherine stabbed him but it wasn't enough. Luckily though before he could do anything else to her, Hayley appeared and finished the job for her. After that the two of them had been friends despite her being a werewolf and Katherine was there for her rebel of a friend when she was kicked out after her transformation. The two friends traveled around finally settling down at Duke University where they met Alaric Saltzman. It was there Katherine learned the horrible truth of her adoption. After Alaric had told her she hadn't wanted to believe it even going as far as to call her parents who didn't ease her anger by telling her the truth that she was the product of an affair between Isobel Fleming, Alaric's now vampire ex – wife, and John Gilbert.

For months Katherine was so angry she ignored her parents and just focused on training with Hayley and Alaric. Despite what it seemed Katherine knew that some vampires were actually good which led to her meeting Lexi, who was now another party friend of Katherine's and Hayley's. Finally after getting some perspective from Alaric Katherine finally started talking to her parents and they made up. Things in life were going great for her until the night she received a tear filled phone call from Sheriff Forbes telling her that her parents had been killed in an accident on Wickery Bridge. Katherine broke down and went hunting needing to find release somewhere. After killing some vampires and drinking about two bottles of tequila, Katherine headed to Mystic Falls where she took responsibility of her parent's house, now hers, took custody of her siblings, and ran The Grill. Her saving grace was that she now had Alaric and Hayley here with her and Lexi would soon be following.

Sighing Katherine shut off her alarm and got ready to face the day. Luckily Katherine gave Hayley a job at The Grill, and the werewolf helped her in the mornings, opening the bar up as well as cleaning it so that Katherine could take care of her siblings. Opening her sister's door, Katherine found Rose already dressed up in her usual dark jeans, vans, a black v – neck and her black leather jacket that was given to her by Katherine as a birthday present. The two girls looked alike with their dark wavy hair and brown eyes but Rose's hair was a more chocolate brown while Katherine's was a coal color almost making it look black and her facial structure was sharper than Rose's. She went over to stand in front of the mirror with her sister and saw her eyeing the family picture taken at Christmas. Katherine smiled sadly at the sad memory because it was the last holiday the family spent together before their parent's death.

"I miss them too. They may have not have birthed me but they were still my parents. They loved me and I loved them and always will," Katherine said a tear slipping out and saw that Rose was having the same reaction and she hugged her little sister to her.

"Today I am not going to be the sad little girl that lost her parents. I will be strong like my big sister, I will take on the day and I will not cry," Rose swore pulling away and smiling at Katherine.

Katherine nudged her sister down the stairs where they were met with Jeremy who just smiled at them before going back to his cereal. Katherine put a pot of coffee on before grabbing a bowl for Rose and herself. Katherine watched as her twin siblings looked at each other and she knew they were up to something. Rose then put her hand in the Cheerio box and threw a handful at Katherine. Katherine glared at her siblings before taking her box of Coco Puffs and flinging some at them. The three Gilbert siblings started laughing and it took minutes for them to calm down. They only stopped when the door opened and Caroline and Bonnie walked through looking at them like they were crazy.

"Well while it's nice to see you guys finally laughing school starts at 8:30 and we have thirty minutes to get there so start moving people," Caroline said commanding. In that moment Katherine realized why she loved the blonde so much. After the accident the two girls became even closer than ever. Caroline started watching out for Rose more and those two finally became friends instead of just tolerating each other. Despite the age difference Katherine, Rose, Caroline, and Bonnie were best friends but Katherine knew that despite their closeness Hayley was her sister in everything but blood. The two girls had been through a lot together and there wasn't a secret between them.

After getting food in their bellies Katherine sent Jeremy and Rose off with Bonnie and Caroline to school. Now Katherine was at The Grill with Hayley taking care of the books and inventory while it was slow. The two kept an eye out because they knew that Mystic Falls was a hot spot for the supernatural. After school, Vicki came in for her shift and Katherine smiled at the girl whose situation was in a way similar to her own but Vicki's parents just bailed. Later in the evening after football and cheerleading practice, Matt came in for his shift, and Caroline, Bonnie, Rose, Tyler, Alaric, and four newcomers came in as well. Katherine saw Hayley tense up and she was immediately on the lookout and she found what caused Hayley to tense. Alaric saw them and Katherine realized he was tense as well so she pulled him into the back and Hayley followed. After locking the door behind them Katherine looked at him waiting for an explanation.

"Who are the new vamps Ric and do I need to worry about them?" Katherine asked suspicious because she could tell there was something he was keeping from her.

"Yes you do need to worry but they're only after you Katherine," Alaric admitted looking at the woman he thought of as a daughter and knew he needed to admit the truth to her.

"Why?" Katherine asked curious.

"Because you are the Petrova Doppelganger and you can break the curse set on Niklaus Mikaelson that is hiding his true nature of being a hybrid," Alaric said sadly.

Katherine cursed everything god that existed and couldn't believe her luck. Just when life was starting to get better for her this happens and it now changes everything for her. It seemed that Alaric was right when he told her life in Mystic Falls wouldn't be easy. In fact it was looking like life in Mystic Falls would be filled with the supernatural and constant danger which was not something Katherine needed right now but knew that she would have to deal with because this was her home and no one was making her go away not even some hybrid jackass. Life in Mystic Falls has just gotten more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Katherine gathers Sheriff Forbes, Mayor Lockwood and Shelia Bennett to make them aware of the situation and make a decision.

**Pairings: **Katherine/Elijah, Klaus/Hayley, Damon/OC (Rose), Stefan/Bonnie, Tyler/Caroline, Kol/Jeremy, Matt/Rebekah

* * *

**Two**

Katherine was in the Lockwood Mansion waiting for the sheriff and Sheila to arrive. She rolled her eyes at the werewolf in front of her. Even though Mayor Lockwood had not activated the gene he was still a werewolf and aware of the fact, he was also an asshole and Katherine enjoyed annoying him greatly.

"Since when did little girls become in charge of these things," he said huffing.

"Better a little girl then a dickhead who treats his son like shit," Katherine growled at him feeling for Tyler who acted like an asshole only because he wanted his father to actually care.

"Don't talk about things you don't know," he threatened pointing a finger at her while he drank some more.

"I'll threaten whoever I want wolf boy. I have hunted vampires for a few years with the help of a werewolf who thankfully isn't a bitch at least not like you are and my stepfather. I am stronger than you asshole so please bring it on because I can tell you know you hurt me you are not getting my help in stopping what is going to happen to this town," Katherine yelled.

"Enough children," Sheila said walking into the room with Sheriff Forbes and coming to stand by Katherine, "and you Mayor don't you ever threaten Katherine again. She is a friend and she has more balls and respect than you do so do us a favor and sit down and shut up."

Mayor Lockwood growled and Katherine just smirked because this was exactly the reason why Sheila Bennett was her favorite. The older woman was strong, a witch, wise, and she took in Bonnie when her mother left and father went off the rails with work. Sheila was a woman that Katherine admired because she took no bullshit from anyone.

"Child how about you tell us what is going on," Sheila suggested.

"Four vampires are in town and they came into the Grill last night. Alaric told me that two of them are Damon and Stefan Salvatore, turned in the 1860's, and the other two are the most dangerous. The other two are the Originals. The one is just a vampire but he is more powerful than any vampire we have came across and the other he's a hybrid, half vampire, half werewolf. The hybrid wants me dead because I'm the Petrova Doppelganger and my death can break the curse but he needs a werewolf and a vampire. He plans to use Bonnie, Caroline, and Tyler," Katherine stated matter of factly.

Outrage poured from Mayor Lockwood who went as far to suggest just turning Katherine over in exchange for the safety of the children but Sheila she put a stop to that right away.

"I swore an oath to protect Katherine with my life besides we cannot keep this from the children as they are connected to this anyway," Sheila said and Katherine knew the witch knew something the rest of them didn't.

"What do you know?" Katherine asked her.

"Caroline is destined to become a vampire I saw it but she's also the mate of Tyler Lockwood who will not only become a werewolf but a hybrid as well. I saw the future or at least what we have to make sure it becomes. I'm sorry Katherine but you must die to complete the ritual because when you do happiness is achieved," Sheila finished mysteriously.

Katherine just shook her head because this made things more complicated than they already were but she knew it was true because Sheila didn't give half assed prophecies. Sighing she left the bickering adults to argue and headed out to her car. She sent a text to Rose telling her to meet her at the house with Bonnie, Tyler and Caroline because it was time that they learned the truth because she had a feeling their parents weren't going to agree on telling them.

Katherine had been driving and saw the cemetery and sighed stopping. She parked and got out of the car heading towards the graves of her parents. Katherine sighed when she came upon them and sat down on the ground next to them. Looking around she made sure that no one was around and then proceeded to start talking.

"I don't know what to do anymore guys. I get I'm adopted and the product of Isobel and Jonathon but everything is so complicated. I mean it was so much easier just drinking away and going to school now it's about hunting vampires and keeping a damn roof over Jeremy and Rose's head. I love them but it's so hard to take care of them and how you did it I don't know. Now on top of all of that I have to deal with being a doppelganger that is the key to breaking a curse. I hope I'm doing the right thing here guys. You left me with the kids and they don't need me they need you. I miss you guys so much," Katherine said leaning forward and running her hand over their names.

Katherine wasn't a sad or whiny person who complained about how their life turned out. She was one to take the hits and deal with it as they came but that didn't mean she forgot how things used to be. She loved life and laughed and she still did that but now it just seemed so much harder. Sighing Katherine stood up finally ready to face the truths she would have to reveal to her sister and friends, or at least the ones that didn't know. Unbeknownst to her two vampires had been watching her and heard everything she said, changing their course of action and her life even more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Katherine has an interesting conversation with Damon Salvatore and Matt Donovan. Bonnie issues a threat and Sheila has a mysterious conversation with the four new vampires in town.

**Pairings: **Katherine/Elijah, Klaus/Hayley, Damon/OC (Rose), Stefan/Bonnie, Tyler/Caroline, Kol/Jeremy, Matt/Rebekah

* * *

**Three**

Katherine sighed as she looked at Matt feeling for the boy kid. It had been a long two weeks and in that time Matt's sister, Vicki, had been killed by a vampire, Rose, Jeremy, Tyler, Caroline, and Bonnie had learned the truth about the supernatural world, and Hayley had to leave to hunt down a lead on stopping Isobel from wrecking havoc. It seemed Katherine's birth mom had become a very bad vampire and she was killing too many people so Hayley went to take care of it since Alaric couldn't. In those two weeks Alaric had taken the kids under his wing and taught them to fight with Katherine helping occasionally. Katherine had thought that telling the truth would make her friends and family hate her but it actually brought them closer. Katherine was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard a chair scrape and saw one of the new vampires sit down at the bar. Katherine wanted to tense up at the appearance of Damon Salvatore but knew if she did that it would give her away so she remained calm and smiled at him.

"Hello there," Damon said smirking and then started using compulsion on her not knowing it wouldn't work, "I want you to give me a full bottle of scotch and then leave me alone."

"Nice try Lestat but your tricks don't work on me. I'm not just some stupid doppelganger Damon Salvatore but since you're here you can give Klaus a message for me. Tell him that he wants me to break the curse on him that's fine but if he goes after anyone I care about all bets are off and original vampire or not I will find a way to kill him if he hurts those closest to me," Katherine growled out in a whisper that only a vampire would be able to hear before smirking at him and walking away.

She saw the other three vampires looking in shock at her from the corner and Katherine smirked at them before she saw Matt, who was trying to get her attention, and walked over to him.

"Hey kid," Katherine said hugging him.

"Hey," he whispered with tears in his eyes still heartbroken over his sister's death.

"I know that you probably don't want to hear it but it the pain will lessen," Katherine said sitting down in a booth with him.

"What was the hardest part for you?" Matt asked with a far away look in his eyes.

"I guess everything was hard. I mean I have all these memories of them and shit so that was hard but I think the hardest part was realizing what they wouldn't be there for, the moments, the memories that we wouldn't make together anymore. They wouldn't be there to see me get married or have kids or be there to help me back up when I royally fucked up. I know Vicki was pretty messed up but remember Matt that she loved you and that will never change," Katherine stated taking his hand in hers.

"I know she did. Since we're on the subject of helping each other out I really need your help," Matt said smiling at her.

"Okay jockie spill," Katherine stated leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest.

"With my mom being well who she is and my sister dead I need a way to pay the bills and I was hoping you had a job for me," Matt said hopefully.

"Alright Matt raise your right hand please," Katherine said raising hers as well and then went on, "Now I want you to repeat everything I am about to say. I solemly swear that I will work my ass off at school and football, have fun, and when I have the time come to work for Queen Katherine at The Grill when I have free time."

"I solemly swear that I will work my ass off at school and football, have fun, and when I have the time come to work for my bitchy friend Katherine at The Grill when I have free time," Matt said jokingly feeling lighter because there was finally someone who wasn't trying to make anything better but instead acting normal around him.

"Eh, close enough for me," Katherine shrugged kicking him lightly under the table.

For the next couple of minutes Matt and Katherine caught of up and laughed over old times. Meanwhile Bonnie and her grandmother, Sheila, entered the Grill and the teen saw the four vampires watching Katherine and she didn't like it at all. Katherine had told her the truth about herself and helped her train with both her witch powers and hunting. She looked at her Grams and gave her a look letting her know exactly what she was going to do. Bonnie walked over to the table the four vampires were sitting at and took a seat at their table.

"Stop looking at my friend vampires or you won't like what I do," Bonnie warned and she heard her Grams step up behind her.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" the blond haired blue eyed one growled and leaned forward.

"I'm a witch and a Bennett. Katherine is my friend, my family. Our bond goes deep, she's my sister and I will protect her so I suggest you find another way to break the curse because she ain't doing it," Bonnie declared standing up and walking away from them.

Bonnie saw Matt leave and Katherine go back to the bar and she walked up to her friend. Katherine and her talked for a little but unknown to the two of them Sheila was having an interesting conversation with the four vampires that was changing everything for everyone in Mystic Falls.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Shelia meets up with the four vampires and reveals some shocking information. Meanwhile Lexi arrives in town and overhears Shelia's revelation and decides that Katherine has the right to know.

Just a quick note for my readers. Either the next chapter or the one after I will write part of it from Damon, Stefan, Elijah, or Klaus' point of view. I haven't decided which one yet because I don't know where my muse will take me yet but watch out for it. Also there is a hint of Elena in here but I won't include her character otherwise. Also I have switched some of the pairings up. Here are the pairings:

Katherine/Elijah, Klaus/Hayley, Tyler/Caroline, Kol/Jeremy, Rebekah/Matt, Stefan/OC (Rose), Damon/Bonnie

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Sheila sighed as she waited for the inevitable knock on her door. Yesterday she had met with the vampires briefly and after some persuasion and threats they agreed to meet with her to discuss some matters. The witch heard a polite knock on her door and she walked over, opening the door and stepping out. She closed the door behind her, examining the vampires in front of her. Damon and Stefan were two that she had some history with especially with the promise they made Emily. Back when they were turned by Elena Petrova, the other doppelganger, Emily saved them and in return she asked that they watch over her family so they did. Damon's deep blue eyes were curious and arrogant and a smirk graced his face. Stefan meanwhile just looked like blank and Shelia knew that he was having trouble controlling his diet right now and prayed that what she was about to tell him would help. Sheila turned to examine the other two vampires and tilted her head. Niklaus, or Klaus as he preferred was angry, mainly because he was being told what to do and she smiled because she wanted him to break down those walls he had up so tight for the sake of Katherine's friend. Elijah held an air of patience and his eyes were kind but they also held an air of danger.

"So witchy are you going to tell us why we are here and what you mean by that we couldn't kill Katherine or her friends?" Damon asked leaning back against the post of the porch.

"I'm going to tell you something very important and vital so I suggest you listen," Sheila said sitting down in one of her porch chairs knowing that if they attacked she could probably take one of them down with her.

"Well get on with it witch we don't have all night," Klaus growled but a look from Elijah shut him up.

"There a great darkness coming this way and a great danger. This darkness will take you four plus your brother and sister," Sheila paused there giving Klaus and Elijah a look then she continued, "But you will need more than their help. You will need the help of your mates to defeat this darkness."

"Vampires have soul mates," Stefan more said than asked.

"Yes vampires have soul mates. All creatures have soul mates Stefan no matter how dark, scarred, or evil they are," Sheila said smiling at him hoping that her old friend could find some kind of happiness.

"How per say does this involve Miss Gilbert and her friends and family?" Elijah asked and Sheila smiled because she had leverage over them and she still would even after she revealed the truth to them.

"Because your soul mates are in that group," Sheila said standing and walked to Damon, "you Damon are a creature of great arrogance but you have been hurt and you have a great capacity for love and you young man have my granddaughter, Bonnie Bennett as your soul mate. She is a witch who will love you greatly if given the chance and protect you but she will also challenge you and she won't give into you whims. Stefan, you like your brother are a dear friend and have been hurt greatly and you also struggle every day with your humanity and bloodlust. As a reward the fates have given you a soul mate that is kind but strong and loving who will help you fight. Rose Gilbert is your other half and what a great love that will be. Niklaus Mikaelson, a hybrid born a werewolf turned a vampire and shunned for something that your mother did. It's ironic that your other half would be a werewolf and she is a fierce one, she has to be to be friends with Katherine and to put up with you but she is also strong and you two could achieve greatness together. Elijah Mikaelson you are in for a tough road vampire. Your soul mate is Katherine Gilbert, the Petrova Doppelganger but unlike the originator she will not play you nor will she give into love easily. Like you she puts her family first as well as their happiness but you will win her over and she will stand by your side through everything."

"You have got to be kidding witch," Damon growled out and Sheila expected this but they at least deserved the truth.

"I only tell what the fates have designed but know this if you deny them or hurt them darkness will win and the world as you know it will be in danger," Sheila warned walking inside her house and slamming the door closed before they could do anything. Little did she know that someone else had heard the conversation and planned on revealing the truth to a certain dark haired doppelganger?

Lexi ran through the woods away from the witch's house. She had come to Mystic Falls prepared to help Katherine in any way that she could she just didn't expect to hear what she had heard. Lexi considered Katherine to be a great friend and one she liked very much, hell she even liked Hayley despite the fact that the girl was a werewolf who could kill her with one bite and now she finds out that their life was more than it seemed. Lexi hadn't meant to overhear the Bennett witch but now that she did the vampire raced to Katherine's house because if there was one person that deserved to know it was her friend. She knew that once Katherine found out that everyone involved would as well and it would change things greatly, Lexi just didn't know if it would change things for the better or destroy everything.


End file.
